GW kids in JUNIOR high!
by Akkiko
Summary: I took all the characters from GW and put them into junior high. Now find out how long the teachers can handle the 13 years olds. Includes Zechs, Treize and even Relena! Mwa hahahahahaha!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Starlet: Just a small inspiration. If I get any reviews that AREN'T flames then I'll try adding some new chappies.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"All right class. Sit down! Duo! Stop throwing spit wads at Relena!" Mrs. Reno yelled at the bustling class. As soon as the class calmed down she began to take the roll call and that's when Duo got a little mischievous. He picked up and straw and put a piece of paper in his mouth. Spiting it into the straw he aimed it at Relena and blew hard. It went straight and hit her in the ear with a great *SPLAT!*  
  
"EEEEEKKKKKK!!!!!" She shrieked which caused Duo to yelp and cover his ears. Heero flinched and the others continued to try various methods to plug their ears. Wufei tried to stuff his ears with his math assignment. Duo was now trying to stuff his short braid into his ears.  
  
"Miss Relena! Please!" The teacher yelled. Relena jumped out of her desk and began to run in circles waving her arms around panicking. Still screeching at the top of her lungs Duo vowed he would never spit another wad of wet paper at Relena again. Finally he took some tissue paper, stuffed it into his ears and walked up to the girl who still continued to squawk. He took another napkin and forced the screaming girl down. Sitting on her he wiped the piece of wet paper out of her ear. Standing up he removed the tissue from his ears.  
  
"Geez Relena! It was only spit and paper." He muttered and began to sneak away until the teacher caught him.  
  
"DUO! That's the 9th time this WEEK! Go to the office. AGAIN!" She screeched pointing to the door. Duo sighed and exited the door. The teacher moaned and went up to her desk. She opened a bottle which said 'Extra EXTRA strength aspirin. Doctor recommendation needed.' Taking two she put the bottle back into her desk and finished the roll call. The class began as she walked up to the chalk board.  
  
"Please take out your math assignments and hand them foreword. Heero? Can you please pass out the textbooks?"  
  
"Mission accepted." He said and stood.  
  
"Mr. Yuy. Please stop talking like you're in the military."  
  
"Yes Mam." He said quietly. She sighed and continued to write out math problems.  
  
"Quatra? Will you please open the windows? It's very stuffy."  
  
"Of course Mrs. Reno!" the youth said happily and jumped to do the task.  
  
"Goody 2 shoes." Zechs whispered as the youth passed his desk. Quatra stuck a tongue out at him and continued to open the windows.  
  
"Mission completed." Heero murmured sitting down again. Relena, who sat behind him smiled, leaned up and whispered into his ear.  
  
"You're so SEXY!"  
  
Heero jumped out of his desk, however as there WAS a bar there he tripped over it causing him to land on his chin on the CONCRETE floor.  
  
"RELENA!!!" he screamed. She giggled and Mrs. Reno looked from the two of them.  
  
"Miss. Relena! No matter where I put you, you are always disturbing Mr. Yuy!!"  
  
"In more ways then one." Trowa whispered to Wufei who snickered. The teacher glared at them both, then sighed.  
  
"This class could drive the heavens mad!" She declared.  
  
"hmmmm," Wufei murmured thoughtfully. "I thought I'd try for hell."  
  
"AUGH!" She screamed and ran out of the classroom. Zechs snickered and Dorothy smiled. Catherine instead chose at that moment to draw pictures of her and Trowa. Heero sat in his desk and proceeded to work on the math problems on the board while Quatra did the same. Treize instead chose to walk up to the chalk board and draw little doodles of mobile suits. Trowa and Wufei discussed ideas about who they thought was cute in the class.  
  
"Catherine is pretty cool!" Trowa muttered,  
  
"Dunno. I kinda like-"  
  
"All right! That's it!" The principle walked in. "That's the 13th teacher you've run out of this school. It appears that most of the problems seems to come from....you." He held Duo by the scruff of his shirt. Duo just blinked and put on his most adorable face.  
  
"Who? Me?" The principle snorted. "So we'll be splitting the class into different classes. Maybe then you'll be better students. He walked out as a replacement walked in. The teacher droned on and Duo thought happily.  
  
'Is this guy stupid or what?!"  
  
Disclaimer: Only plot is mine.  
  
Starlet: hehehehe. I think I'll bring in a couple of other characters from other Anime shows. Hehehe. Don't be surprised at my choices, and don't make fun of them either please?. Buh bye. Don't forget to REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Starlet. 


	2. Running through Teachers

Chapter 2  
  
"So you take the two and carry the four...." the substitute teacher droned on about math problems and Duo was getting quite bored with this. Smiling he reached into his desk and pulled out a small stack of paper airplanes. Duo was really good at them, if you threw them right, they would last at least a minute in the air. Smiling Duo took aim while the teacher had turned around and threw. It flew nicely and floated right around the sub's head. Everyone burst out laughing at this. The teacher spun around and demanded to know what was going on. His movement caused the plane to drop and poke him in the eye. He began to scream and looked up. With only one working eye all he saw was a white form whizzing around his head, and then........  
  
"ALIENS!!!!!!!!!!!!" He screamed in horror and ran out screaming and holding a hand to his watering eye.  
  
"Way to go Duo!" Wufei said giving him a high five. Trowa snickered and said  
  
"That's a record. 2 teachers in ONE day! Awesome!"  
  
"Thank you!" He said standing up and bowing. That's when the principal walked in.  
  
"Would you mind explaining to me why your substitute ran past my office screaming about ALIENS!!!!!!!" he yelled.  
  
"Dunno, he was a bit weird though. Kept talking about something like- Mr. Colts!!! You have a bee in your hair!!!" Duo suddenly screamed. The man ran a hand over his head while dancing on the spot screaming  
  
"GET IT OFF!!! GET IT OFF!!!" Then realizing something he set his foot down and scowled.  
  
"MAXWELL!!!!!!!!" Duo yiped and covered his ears. Smiling at the principal he muttered all innocence  
  
"Oh, right you don't HAVE any hair." Once more the class was reduced to laughing and the man scowled.  
  
"Detention Maxwell!!" he said pulling the boy out of the room.  
  
"Great! I hope Mrs. Tertian is there! Sometimes she gives out candy when I'm there. She and I have become good friends you know." Duo said happily as he exited the door.  
  
"That's cause she sees you more then she sees her HUSBAND!!" Wufei screamed at his retreating back. After they got another teacher (apparently the other one wasn't able to see) the class went on and as the sub began to teach science the bell rang ending the school day.  
  
"So what are you going to do tonight?" Treize inquired of Zechs.  
  
"Dunno, probably going to the movies with Noin."  
  
"Oh boy... I thought you guys were going to break up?" Duo said as he walked beside them.  
  
"Nah."  
  
"That's like the what? Fifth time they've tried? Geez, they'll probably DIE together." Hilde muttered as she trotted ahead. Zechs stuck a tongue out and looked back at Treize  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"Homework. My mom's gonna kill me when she sees my test mark." He replied sadly.  
  
"What?! You got 99%!!" Duo screamed.  
  
"99 is NOT 100" he replied steadily.  
  
"Trade you!" Duo said offering his test. Treize looked at it and snorted.  
  
"What the hell did you DO?!" Zechs screamed aloud as he read Duo's test. "Didn't study huh?"  
  
"What was your first clue?" Treize drawled. "That he put 'Betty Crocker' as the first woman to fly?"  
  
"Shut UP!" Duo growled.  
  
"Heero!!" A voice called out.  
  
"Oh shit!!!!!" The youth screamed and dove into the bushes.  
  
Relena came running up and looked around.  
  
"Where'd my beloved Heero go?" She asked looking disappointed.  
  
"Why, he went- GAK!" Quatra began when Duo choked him by pulling on the hood of his jacket.  
  
"He went that way! Towards the mall. I think he was going to look for a-a flower bouquet! Yeah, a flower bouquet." Duo said panicky and pointed south.  
  
"Thanks Duo!" She yelled happily and ran off.  
  
"Totally ignoring the fact that the mall is in the west." Hilde muttered.  
  
"It worked." Trowa said simply.  
  
"She gone yet?" Heero asked quietly peeking out of the bushes.  
  
"Yeah, Geez Quatra! Don't you have brains?! You don't tell Relena, Heero's in the hiding understand!?"  
  
"Sorry." Quatra said looking down. Then he looked at Heero. "And you might want to get out of that bush."  
  
"Why?" Heero demanded.  
  
"Because it's Poison Ivy." He remarked.  
  
"YIKE!" Heero screamed and leapt out of the bush scraping the leaves off.  
  
"Don't scratch or you'll make the rashes worse!" Duo called at his fleeing friend. "Later guys." He waved to them and ran after the screaming boy.  
  
"Just when it can't get worse, it does." Wufei muttered shaking his head.  
  
"Whatever. Later." Hilde muttered and ran off in the direction of Duo. The others said their goodbye and Trowa walked home, Quatra walking beside him. They live in the same neighborhood. Treize went off to the rich part of town, that's where his mansion was. Zechs trudged away with Noin at his side. Wufei walked home alone.  
  
"I need a friend." The Chinese boy said miserably.  
  
"HI!" A young boy with really spiky hair came up beside Wufei. His blue eyes shone with mischief.  
  
"Who are y- HEY!" Wufei began but was cut short as he was run over by a girl with matching blue eyes and reddish brown hair.  
  
"Na na!!" She called.  
  
"HEY!" A boy followed her with silver hair and turquoise eyes.  
  
"Sorry about that." The brown haired youth with spiky hair said giving Wufei a hand up.  
  
"Name's Sora, that's Riku the guy with the silver hair, and Kairi is the girl who ran you over. What's your name?"  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. So SCREW OFF lawyers!!!  
  
Lawyers: Verbal assault. We're charging you.  
  
Starlet: DOH! Anyway I know, I brought kingdom hearts into this!! Watch and see who else I bring in! Hint: I'm also bringing in a very touchy guardian, a girl with a staff, a boy who's a descendant of someone powerful, and a girl with an issue on all of them.  
  
*  
  
**  
  
***  
  
****  
  
*****  
  
******  
  
*****  
  
****  
  
***  
  
**  
  
*  
  
HELL!! I'll just tell you!  
  
It's CARDCAPTORS!!!!!!!!!! Join Li, Sakura, Kero, and Meiling! In the next chappie!!! 


	3. New classmates!

Chapter 3  
  
"Uh, Wufei" I stated calmly. Sora nodded.  
  
"Chang right?" Wufei nodded.  
  
"Really? I heard you were joining our class tomorrow. Hope to see you then, later!!" Riku called out and ran off following Kairi.  
  
"Where do you live Wufei?" Sora asked looking at him curiously.  
  
"Southbay apartments." He replied sullenly.  
  
"No kidding! That's where I live. Riku and Kairi always come over too so it's like we all live there." He remarked. "Oh well. Got to go! Later!" He shouted and ran on ahead.  
  
"RIKU! Wait up!" He screamed as his friend.  
  
'Maybe things will get better.' Wufei thought happily as he trudged back home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hello class, we have some new students today!" The principle said happily. Class 8a was NOT excited. The only on who showed interest was a girl with green eyes.  
  
"Give your names." The principle said sharply eyeing the three.  
  
"Duo. . ." The braided boy said dully.  
  
"Relena."  
  
"Dorothy." At this Duo suddenly broke out  
  
"Why did it have to be YOU TWO?!?!?!" He screamed dropping to his knees and acting like a cheesy movie character.  
  
"Oh shut up DUO!" Relena shrieked and him. Duo glared at her and then said smugly.  
  
"I hear Heero might be transferring to this class."  
  
"Really?! Great, I wonder if I'll sit next to him and- HEY!!!" She suddenly yelled catching on.  
  
"Thbbbbbt!!!!!" He stuck his tongue out at her waving his fingers by the side of his face. She yelled and ran after him, Duo jumped three desks and landed on the other side.  
  
"Come and get me!!! Miss WITCHCRAFT!!!!!" He taunted jumping over Li's desk.  
  
"Hey!" Clow reads descendant cried out angrily.  
  
"It's PEACECRAFT!!!!" She yelled in fury chasing him over Li's desk as well.  
  
"STOP THAT YOU 2!!!!!!!!" The principle yelled. Everyone looked at him.  
  
"Alright, alright . . . ." The three muttered and sat down. Sakura eyed them with a curious look and turned around sighing. This was going to be a looooouuuuuuuuunnnnnnggggggg year.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Please tell me again WHY we are in the same class." Kai muttered.  
  
"Aw, chill out dude! It's just for the fun of it!" Tyson said being the one to look on the positive side as always.  
  
"Save it." The youth said and turned away.  
  
"KAI!" HE yelled in anger. When he got no response he yelled out and screamed,  
  
"Why do you have to be such a dingbat?!?!?!?!"  
  
"Shut up." Was all he got.  
  
"C'mon Kai, be nice!" Max said looking at the stern youth.  
  
"You're JOKING?!?!?!" A voice issued from behind them. They all turned to look, and found two people standing there.  
  
"Uh, and who are they?" Tyson inquired.  
  
"Your NEW CLASSMATES!" The teacher said happily.  
  
"This just keeps getting better and better." Kai muttered.  
  
"Why me?" Hilde groaned while rubbing her eyes.  
  
"It could be worse." Zechs said lightly.  
  
"HOW?!?!?! We're stuck with some top spinning brats!!!!!" She screamed back.  
  
"HEY!" Ray yelled in defense.  
  
"What about it?!" she said glaring at him.  
  
"It you think it's such a stupid game then maybe one day you'll take me on?" Ray offered eyes sparkling.  
  
"Sure." She replied and Zechs sighed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Wufei!!! Over here!! Hey, who's your buddy?" Sora called in class the next morning.  
  
"Trowa, and Catherine." He explained. They sat down next to the trio from 'Destiny islands.'  
  
"I like Trowa, he's cute!" Kairi said happily and Riku glared at her. So did Sora,  
  
"HEY!" They both yelled out at once. She giggled and Trowa blushed.  
  
"Anyway, what are you guys doing?" Catherine said happily.  
  
"Math next period." Sora said with a sigh.  
  
"Great!" The 6 of them said groaning.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So what makes this class so special?" Heero asked the teacher.  
  
"It's the honor roll class." He replied and walked out.  
  
"Thank god, I thought Duo was going to be in this class too." Heero muttered breathing relief.  
  
"Nah, he's stuck in the bottom class, along with that girl with the brains of a Kiwi. What's her name? Rellena?  
  
"Relena." He corrected and took a seat next to a very stern looking boy with black hair.  
  
"HEY! New class mates!!!" A girl shouted and landed on top of Heero.  
  
"Get off you furball!!" He yelled before realizing that she WAS a furball,  
  
"What the?!?!" Treize yelled out.  
  
"Name's Meril. Hi!" She said happily licking a paw.  
  
"Meril!" Another girl yelled out and they turned to see a young girl standing there.  
  
"You stole my hairbrush!" She yelled. Meril laughed and jumped away.  
  
"So we're here why exactly?" Squall demanded to know.  
  
"Cause it's a screwed up world." Cloud muttered and sat at his desk mumbling something illegible.  
  
"Whatever." Tidus said and laid back putting his feet on his desk table.  
  
"This is a mixture of chaos." Rinoa remarked slowly.  
  
"No kidding." Vincent muttered,  
  
"Well, let's hope that this solves our class problem!" The principle said briskly. And as all of you must be thinking right now, or should be thinking;  
  
'Is this guy STUPID?!?!?!'  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. I don't own. 


	4. Info for the classes

Info Starlet: Here's to tell you who's in who's class.  
  
~~~~ Class 1  
  
-Duo  
  
-Dorothy  
  
-Relena (Poor Duo. . . . . . . )  
  
-Sakura  
  
-Li  
  
-Meiling  
  
-Eli (Just for fun)  
  
-Zachary  
  
-Chelsea  
  
-Nikki  
  
-Rida  
  
and that's basically everyone who matters.  
  
~~~~  
  
Class 2  
  
-Hilde  
  
-Zechs  
  
-Kai  
  
-Tyson  
  
-Kenny  
  
-Max  
  
-Ray  
  
-Michael  
  
-Emily  
  
-Steve  
  
-Eddie  
  
-Robert  
  
-Anreikai  
  
-Oliver  
  
-Johnny  
  
That's all. BEYBLADE ROCKS!!!!!!!! Lol.  
  
Class 3  
  
-Sora  
  
-Riku  
  
-Kairi  
  
-Trowa  
  
-Catherine  
  
-Wufei  
  
-Lee (From Beyblade, there just wasn't enough people in this class)  
  
-Maria (Pronounced Ma-rye-ya)  
  
-Gary  
  
-Kevin  
  
Class 4 (Stupid Honor roll class. . . . . . . .)  
  
-Heero  
  
-Treize  
  
-Quatra  
  
-Squall  
  
-Rinoa  
  
-Selphie  
  
-Zell (How he got in I have NO idea, like Cloud said, This is a screwed up world.)  
  
-Irvine  
  
-Cloud  
  
-Tifa  
  
-Aeris  
  
-Red XIII (Cloud's dog which won't leave him alone. . . . hehehehe)  
  
-Yuffie  
  
-Cait Sith (Cait belongs to Yuffie, she thinks it's cute, Vincent doesn't. . . . . .)  
  
-Vincent  
  
-Sephiroth (Couldn't resist!!!)  
  
-Von  
  
-Meril  
  
-Hitomi  
  
-Tidus  
  
-Rikku  
  
-Yuna  
  
That's all!!!!!!! Now if I misses characters it's probably cause I put them somewhere else. . . . .  
  
Parents;  
  
Info;  
  
Barret Wallace  
  
Kids: Tifa, Cloud, Yuffie, Marlene  
  
Spouse: None, (Single huh? . . . . hmmmm. . . Lol.)  
  
Age: 35  
  
Cid Highwind  
  
Kids: Vincent, Sephiroth, Aeris  
  
Spouse: None.  
  
Age: Unknown.  
  
Quistis Trepe  
  
Kids: Zell, Selphie, Rinoa  
  
Spouse: Unknown  
  
Age: Er. . . . . . .19? I think that's right.  
  
Wakka Um . . . . .  
  
Kids: Yuna, Rikku  
  
Spouse: Lulu  
  
Age: Unknown  
  
Lulu . . . . um . . . . . Help!  
  
Kids: Yuna, Rikku  
  
Spouse: Wakka  
  
Age: Unknown  
  
Auron . . . . . I give up.  
  
Kids: Tidus  
  
Spouse: Unknown  
  
Age: Unknown  
  
For those wondering, Squall and Irvine are orphans, poor boys. . . . . anyway, the other's all have parents in the shows. You can find them there. Note, I never really got far on Final Fantasy 7, so if I get personalities wrong please forgive. 


	5. The classes

Chapter 4  
  
"Take that Riku!" Sora yelled as he swung his keyblade at Riku's leg. He blocked it with his own and struck at Sora's chest.  
  
"BOYS! How many time have I told you to not duel with your absurd keybadges!  
  
"Keyblades Miss Fuse." Riku corrected her.  
  
"And it was 26 times, including right now." Sora replied sitting down snickering. He hid the keyblade away and Riku did the same. The class sat down and Sora was as usual droned out. Riku was sighing and counting holes in the ceiling. That's when there was a commotion in the hall and the teacher was about to open the door when it burst open.  
  
"Urk! Miss Fuse! How. . . . .how lovely to see you!" Lee gasped out.  
  
"Late again Lee? And what's you excuse this time Maria?" She said glaring at the girl in pink. Maria was trying to think of an excuse when a form with green hair ran in and said smiling  
  
"I think we lost Principle short fuse! Ha, what a loser"  
  
"Kevin!" Maria whispered to him panicked, he looked at her and saw the teacher, he gulped.  
  
"Er. . . . . . hi teach!"  
  
"Sit down! ALL OF YOU!! You have detention after this. "Now where's Gary? Is he late again?"  
  
"No mam, he has the flu." Maria replied sitting down. She nodded and went back to Social. Suddenly Maria leaned over  
  
"Who are you?" Wufei looked at her surprised, he scribbled his name on a note annoyed and went back to copying notes. She read it and smiled.  
  
"Maria." She whispered back and he ignored her. She shrugged and reached into her desk. Puling out a paper bag she blew it up and he could barely hear it, the class was deadly silent. She held the opening tight and raised her hand, the teacher was still writing on the board. She brought her hand down with a quick slap and. . . . . . . .  
  
BOOM!!!! Everyone jumped and Maria smothered snickers. She blew another up while the teacher was neatening her hair in ushered movements. She slapped the bag again and the teacher jumped.  
  
"It's the GERMANS!!! Run for your life!!! To the bomb shelter!!" She screamed and ran out the door. Everyone burst out laughing and Wufei grinned, she was just like Duo, maybe this wouldn't be so bad.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"Squall! Lay off man!" Zell yelled as he ducked. Squall only grinned  
  
"You want a practice duel? FINE!" He swung his gunblade again and Zell ducked. He then lashed out and tripped the teenager, Squall saved himself with a flip and was on his feet swinging relentlessly. Heero was ignoring this when Zell accidentally tripped over Heero and the Japanese youth glared at him. Zell glared back  
  
"What do you want point dexter?" He scathed. Heero just stood up, walked over to Zell, and. . . . . . . .  
  
"PUT ME DOWN!" Zell was suddenly screeching. Heero just held Zell by the scruff of hi shirt, opened the window and.. . . . . . . do I really need to write it? Yes, he threw Zell out the window and Zell went flying over the yard, Heero just shrugged to the stares he got and shut the window. Treize sighed.  
  
"I'm just glad that wasn't me."  
  
"Tidus no kidding." He snickered. Yuna sighed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"TYSON!!!!!" The teacher yelled. The blue haired boy sat upright in panic and tipped over, out of his desk.  
  
"Er. . . . . yes Mr. Brimstone?" Tyson said grinning.  
  
"When will you stop eating in class?" The teacher asked sighing. Tyson shrugged and sat in his desk again.  
  
"And another thing, how do you plan to get into college if you don't study?" He demanded, Tyson was about to reply when Kai cut in.  
  
"He probably won't, they wouldn't except him, I mean, who would? Tyson has the IQ of cucumber."  
  
"KAI!" Tyson yelled in anger. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and they all turned. There stood the principal, he was fuming.  
  
"This youth is now in YOUR class." Was all he said.  
  
"It wasn't in accident!!!!" Duo protested. He glared  
  
"Is that why you did it THREE times?!?!"  
  
"Do what?" Hilde inquired.  
  
"He poured THREE BOTTLES OF GLUE on Miss Peacecraft's HEAD!!!" Zechs and Hilde fell out of their desks with whoops of laughter.  
  
"3?!?!?! God Duo, you really hate her don't you?" Zechs managed to gasp out. Hilde was rubbing tears from her eyes.  
  
"I was going for five but the teacher came in at that moment." He shrugged. Hilde was on the floor laughing again and Zechs was trying to keep calm, but failing.  
  
"Why me?" Kai groaned and banged his head on his desk.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"OUCH! That hurts DOROTHY!" Relena shrieked.  
  
"It wouldn't if you calmed down a bit." The girl replied., after getting out all the glue they could they returned to the class to make a discovery.  
  
"Hi." A boy with black hair said smiling. A small yellow and black mouse peeked out from his hair.  
  
"EEKKK!!!!! A mouse!"  
  
"Did it again Ash." A boy with brown hair said.  
  
"Wait to go." A girl with bright red hair smirked.  
  
"SHUT UP MISTY!!"  
  
"This . . . . . . . . . is bad." Sakura said with a sweatdrop. Li replied to her comment.  
  
"No duh."  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine.  
  
Starlet: Pokemon! Yes, I brought it in, oh well. I had to put a twist in there, let me know if I should take them out kay? And another thing, let me know if you want me to bring in other characters. I MIGHT, repeat MIGHT bring them in, but no guarantees. I might not even bring ANYONE new in, just suggestions please?  
  
Starlet. 


	6. Insanity 101

Lost count on chapters. I'd like to bring in the other Gundam series, but I haven't SEEN THEM!!!! Wah . . . . . anyway, sorry for not writing for so long. I've got about 9 more stories to finish. So yeah . . . . .thanks!  
  
Chapter ? (refer to upper comment)  
  
Relena slowly came around.  
  
"What happened?" She whispered acting like a cheesy movie character.  
  
"That stupid boy and his stupid mouse left for some other stupid school. Stupid huh?" Dorothy said quietly. Suddenly she burst into tears. "Oh Miss. Relena! Please tell me you're alright!"  
  
"Dorothy! You're drowning me!" Relena protested loudly.  
  
"Wha-?! Oh, sorry." Dorothy said quickly turning off the fake act.  
  
"Yeesh."  
  
"You know, I've been wondering something." Sakura declared to the class.  
  
"What?" Li wanted to know.  
  
"Where's our teacher? I mean we've been in class for about 15 minutes and she still hasn't shown up."  
  
"Hey, you're right. Weird neh?" Meiling commented.  
  
"Germans are attacking!" A teacher rushed past their door and vanished from sight.  
  
"I've had it! That principle is going to have to do something about you boys and your KEYBADGES!!" Another yelled walking in the opposite direction dragging two boys behind her.  
  
"Keyblades, Miss. Fuse." Riku corrected as he stumbled to regain his footing. The teacher was fairly strong for someone so skinny.  
  
"But what did I do?!" Wufei demanded as yet ANOTHER teacher dragged him by the collar.  
  
"A kid with a sword, what'll they do next?!" The man muttered.  
  
"It's not a sword! It's a katana!" Wufei protested as the teacher dragged him out of sight.  
  
~~~  
  
"Tyson, what the HELL are you singing?!?!" Kai demanded.  
  
"Its a wicked song dude!  
  
* I'm in over my head!* "  
  
Tyson began to hum along with the song playing out of his earphones which were attached to his discman.  
  
(A/N: This song came from Titan A.E)  
  
Kai grumbled something, stood up and dragged Tyson by his jacket over to the sink. He filled it with water and Tyson began to wonder.  
  
"Hey Kai? Whatcha gonna do? Hey-! Wait-! GLUB!!!" (That's the best sound I could think of.) Tyson's head was now dunked into the sink of full water.  
  
"Now you really ARE 'IN over your head'. I could learn to like this song." Kai declared and walked away.  
  
"I think he's drowned." Kenny remarked.  
  
"Bummer, he still owes me five bucks." Ray muttered.  
  
"And that's my CD." Max said. Duo observed with a small grin.  
  
"You've been hanging around Heero haven't you?"  
  
~ 5 minutes later ~  
  
Duo is head upside down in a tree. Kai closes window.  
  
"Take that as a yes."  
  
~~~  
  
"Poor Duo. I almost feel sorry for him." Hilde murmured. Zechs stared at her in disbelief. She grinned and stopped leaning on the window sill from where Kai had just thrown Duo out of.  
  
"ALMOST." Zechs grinned.  
  
~~~  
  
"No fair!" Maria yelled as Lee shot her to the edge of the stadium.  
  
"Who says I'm going to be fair?" The youth retorted smiling. His blade gave a last attack and Maria's blade was pelted out of the stadium. Bad timing however, the blade pelted at the door to the classroom just as the teacher stepped through it. And . . . . .KLUNK!  
  
"Oops. . . ." Maria whispered. Kevin stood over the unconscious teacher.  
  
"That's definitely going to leave a mark." The green haired youth remarked.  
  
~~~  
  
"Get that . . . .that. . . .THING away from me!" Vincent screamed huddled up onto a desk.  
  
"But Vincy! C'mon, just pet him once!" Yuffie begged, giving puppy eyes.  
  
"NO! And stop calling me VINCY!" he screamed back. Cait sith (Pretend he's short.) was leaning against the legs of the desk and meowing.  
  
"Please?" She begged. He sighed.  
  
"Oh all right! It better not bite m- OW!" Vincent yelped as he rubbed the bite mark on his hand.  
  
"YUFFIE!"  
  
"Good boy, just like I trained you." She murmured to her cat and smiled.  
  
"It's a screwed world after all, it's a screwed world after all, it's a screwed world after all, it's screwed, screwed, woooorrrrlllllddddd!" Zell was singing. (Think of the song; 'It's a small world')  
  
"Hey! How'd you get back up here?!" Heero demanded.  
  
"The stairs."  
  
"Hey Zell, how'd you get past the principle this morning? Heard he was mad cause you was late yesterday." Sephiroth asked.  
  
"The stairs."  
  
"What's the fastest way to hell?"  
  
"Stairs."  
  
"If you're not even listening say something about stairs." Treize said coolly.  
  
"Stairs." The blond replied absently.  
  
[Sweatdrop]  
  
~~~  
  
"Hey look everyone! I'm that stupid girl Monica from Dark Cloud two!" Relena said, rather hyper from . . "WHO GAVE Miss. Peacecraft COFFEE?!?!?!" Dorothy demanded.  
  
"HE DID IT!" Both Zach and Eli pointed at each other.  
  
[Glare]  
  
"Do you know what coffee makes Miss. Relena do?!?!"  
  
"Er. . . ."  
  
"It makes her unbearable to get close to!"  
  
[Silence]  
  
"And. . . . . I fail to see the difference." Sakura mumbled. Relena was still prancing around on the desk, her hair tied up with over 5 different hair bands. Each tie placed separately apart. Suddenly the door opened, a figure with long pink hair walked in, took her sword and raised the hilt end over Relena's head and . . . . .  
  
KAHPOW!  
  
"Make fun of me will ya? Stupid old witch." She muttered and walked away.  
  
"Er . . . .sorry." Max muttered giving a small bow of his head and ran after the girl shouting.  
  
"MONICA! Wasn't that a little much?!"  
  
"Okay. . . . ." Sakura murmured.  
  
Relena = X_X  
  
"I don't want to know, I don't want to know, I don't want to know. . . ." Li muttered over and over again.  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. 


	7. Poor Duo

Chapter something.  
  
It was lunch time, and *surprisingly* enough Relena was sitting next to Heero (Yeah right), trying to get closer to him then his spandex (If humanly possible) Heero on the other hand was trying to get as far away from her, possibly to the other side of the galaxy. (Once more if humanly possible.). Duo was enjoying his lunch which was oddly enough wriggling.  
  
"Duo. What's in you lunch?" Quatra asked quietly.  
  
"Just my pet tapeworm George!" Duo replied happily as Quatra quickly sidled away from the braided youth.  
  
"You have a tapeworm?" Wufei demanded. Duo nodded enthusiastically.  
  
"I was just joking, what I have here is a few garter snakes from my back yard." Duo corrected happily and pulled one out of his bag. Wufei jumped away completely forgetting about his sushi.  
  
"Whatcha gonna do?" Trowa asked, the brown haired youth was rather unmoved. Duo smiled with a touch of evil.  
  
"Guess." He replied and walked over to Heero's table where he was currently trying to remove his arm from Relena's death grip. His arm was looking rather pale due to the fact no blood was circulating. Trowa raised an eyebrow while Wufei was watching intently.  
  
"HE WOULDN'T!" Wufei yelled.  
  
"He would." Trowa replied with a small smirk.  
  
"Oh dear." Quatra muttered. Duo walked up behind Relena and carefully placed the snake next to her unknowing hand. He walked back a few steps and waited diligently. It was about five minutes before Relena noticed the cold scales on her arm. And when she did. . . . . . .  
  
"YYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Heero yelped and covered his ears with his now free arms. Duo had anticipated this and so did the other GW boys. All of their ears were now promptly stuffed with napkins, all they could hear were little tiny shrieks. The other residents of the lunch room were however not so lucky.  
  
"Milliardo! Your sister is bonkers!" Treize screamed.  
  
"She's NOT my sister!" Zechs yelled back.  
  
"Someone got any aspirin?" Noin asked rather loudly.  
  
~~~  
  
"How did you get me into this?" Wufei demanded. Duo shrugged.  
  
"SSSSHHHHH!" The secretary hissed at Wufei, the secretary in . . . . . . the principle's office. EEP! Quatra was rather huffy about the whole ordeal.  
  
"But I didn't do a thing!" He hissed at Duo. Duo sighed.  
  
"Facts of life Quatra, all the grown-ups hate kids. Especially pre-teens." Quatra sniffed a bit.  
  
"Oh stop crying." Wufei said rather angry.  
  
"I'm not." Quatra replied rather thoughtfully. "Do you smell smoke?" The other's began to sniff the air.  
  
"You know. He's right. There is something burning . . . ." Duo said quietly.  
  
"That. . .is. . . .IT!" The principle yelled walking through the door, they had located the smell of the burning. The principle's clothes were now smoking and rather charred.  
  
"It was an ACCIDENT!" Sora yelled loudly.  
  
"What happened?" Trowa asked his classmate.  
  
"Threw a fire spell at Riku." The brown haired youth replied quickly.  
  
"I deflected it and it hit the prince." Riku replied.  
  
"Prince?" Quatra asked wondering.  
  
"PRINCIPAL!" the others yelled. Quatra cowered.  
  
"Okay, okay!" He muttered.  
  
"Magic spells, keyblades, swords. What else is there?!"  
  
"It was a KATANA!" Wufei yelled out.  
  
"How's about guns?" A voice asked quietly. Everyone stared at the door where a gruff teacher held a boy by the collar.  
  
"I don't see what's the big deal anyways." Max proclaimed. (The one from Dark cloud. Not Beyblade.)  
  
"And another sword." The teacher added. Everyone suddenly noticed Monica behind her.  
  
"What?!" She demanded as everyone stared at her.  
  
"Actually Mister, if you checked with every student here, you'd find that they all had a weapon." Duo proclaimed.  
  
"Name 10 students." The principle hissed. Duo smirked and held up his fingers.  
  
"Sakura has her staff." He ticked down a finger. "Li has his sword." Another finger went down. "From the honor class, Squall has his Gunblade." One more finger. "Tidus has his sword. Sora has his keyblade. So does Riku. That's what now?"  
  
"6." Trowa declared.  
  
"Wufei has his sword."  
  
"Katana."  
  
"Katana, pardon. Vincent has his gun. Yuffie has her ninja stars. Irvine has his gun. That's ten right?" The principle was reduced to a gaping man. Monica sniggered and Max chuckled. Duo was grinning like a maniac, Quatra was looking exasperated while Wufei and Trowa were downright laughing.  
  
"Holy crap! I'm not running a school! I'm running a military base!" The man yelled and ran into his office yelling. Duo broke out in hysterical tears and laughed. Monica loosed the teachers grip and ran off, Max in tow.  
  
"We rock!" Duo yelled out in triumph.  
  
"Er . . . . . .Super Intendant Brutal?" The secretary spoke into the phone. Duo had a suspicion that she was talking to the head of the school board. "I believe we shall be needing a new Principle, and actually a new STAFF for this school." Duo snickered and ran out the door, Wufei and the others in tow.  
  
"Mr. Maxwell!" The principal yelled out. Duo stopped. The others ran on.  
  
"Oh shit." Duo muttered a turned around to find a red faced and very angry principal.  
  
~~~  
  
"It's almost been more then HALF a day and the teacher is still not here." Sakura muttered. Meiling and Li had taken to practice dueling in front of the class. Zachary was trying to talk Eli into dropping a bucket of paint on Rida's head, Nikki and Chelsea were simply talking. Dorothy and Relena however. . . . . .  
  
"Owww. . . . . . . ." Relena muttered holding some ice to her sore head.  
  
"Oh Miss. Relena! Are you all right?!" Dorothy yelled as she checked her heroine over for injuries.  
  
"Relena? Who's Relena?"  
  
~~~  
  
"Got chewed out by the principal didn't you?" Trowa asked Duo as the youth sat down at the table.  
  
"How'd you know?"  
  
"You have that 'I hate that stupid principal' look written all over your face."  
  
"SHUDAP!"  
  
~~~  
  
"You know, I don't think that Heero guy likes me." Zell muttered as he was tied by his foot to the ceiling. "Um . . . . Heero? Hey buddy, how long you gonna keep me like this?" Zell called out. No one in the class wanted to help him for two main reasons. One; they didn't want to help him. Two; those that did would be shot by Heero.  
  
"Where the heck did you get a gun?!" Rinoa asked looking awed. Heero shrugged and gave a one word reply.  
  
"Internet."  
  
"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh."  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. 


	8. Flashback the horror

Whaaa . . . . things have piled up on me, and my inspiration is slowly leaking away!!  
  
Meg: Suck up.  
  
Kat: Yeah, cause whatever you do, REFLECTS ON US!! MOVE SOLDIER! MOVE!! MOVE!! MOVE!!  
  
Akkiko: ACK!!  
  
Chapter . . . . . . . . . do I really care? NOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
Trowa looked at Quatra calmly.  
  
"Hey Quatra, do you remember what we were like when we were in kindergarten?" Quatra thought for a moment.  
  
"Not really."  
  
"I REMEMBER!!" Duo broke in laughing cheerfully. Heero groaned. As did Wufei.  
  
"Oh no." They began. "Here comes a-!"  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
The teacher paraded around the classroom. Almost time for recess, she could make it-  
  
"Teacher!! Duo found and ate this bag that was labeled sugar!!" Oh hell . . . She looked towards her charges, and sure enough, there was Duo, hiccuping, an empty sugar bag lay near his feet. Quatra stared at Duo remorsefully.  
  
"Duo? Are you dwunk?" Duo hiccuped again and threw his arm over Quatra's shoulders.  
  
"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! *hiccup* " The teacher sighed and murmured 'save me' Then walked over.  
  
"Duo, you know you're not supposed to go through my cupboards."  
  
"But I didn't!" He protested, little braid swishing. "It was on the floor!" The teacher looked around, indeed there were a lot of cupboard occupants scattered all over the floor. She sighed.  
  
"HEERO! Did you pick the lock on the cupboard again?" Heero looked up from his playdoh and shook his head.  
  
"Catherine, did you flip in mid air to land on the cupboards again?"  
  
"No." Catherine replied and went back to her conversation with Dorothy.  
  
"I'm sure pink playdoh tastes like strawberry."  
  
"No, it tastes like watermelon."  
  
"Then why don't you onnas both eat it, see what it tastes like and SHUT UP???" Wufei growled out as he attempted to read his book. He continued to read out loud.  
  
"Okay, so um . . 'L-look Jane. S-Spot is r-running. S-see Spot r-r-run. R-r-r-run S-Spot run. J-Jane sees Spot r-run.' Way to go Jane . ." Wufei says dully. The teacher sighed.  
  
"Hmm, nothing seems to be missing, except the sugar, and I know where that is. Probably on a date with the intestine of a hyperactive 5 year old, and a knife. That's odd." Trowa was playing cards, and throwing them at a picture nailed to a wall, at least, the teacher THOUGHT it was a picture.  
  
"OW! Trowa! Cut it out! Those hurt! TEACHER!!" Relena shrieked. She was pinned to the wall with a knife *wink* *wink* *nudge* *nudge* .  
  
"Alright class. Time for snacks." The teacher said calmly while distributing cookies. They each took them with a glass of milk and began to eat.  
  
"Heero, don't slouch, Trowa stop throwing crumbs at Quatra, Wufei don't call Relena an onna. Duo don't eat so fast or you'll-!"  
  
"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKK!!"  
  
(A/N: Borrowed that from Raven, sorry, it was just so damn FUNNY!)  
  
The teacher sighed as Duo turned a rapid shade of blue. Quatra giggled and pointed.  
  
"Duo's turning bwue!!"  
  
"It's blue Quatra." She said calmly. Heero looked up from his book.  
  
"Shouldn't you help Duo?" The teacher eeped. She had forgotten all about Duo. Performing the something maneuver (I can't spell it and neither could my antique of a computer. Eep!) Duo hacked out a bit of cookie, which the human anatomy had taken it's toll on and was now a large glob of mush.  
  
"EEK!!" The girls shrieked and ran away. Quatra had fainted, Trowa was supporting Heero who was now crawling away, and Wufei was now in the process of throwing up, causing Heero to faint, not to mention Trowa, the girls weren't there to see, they were all huddling in their closet. Wufei finally looked up while wiping his mouth and said ashamed  
  
"I am too weak." And he waddled, yes, waddled away. The teacher sighed.  
  
"RECESS!!" She shrieked. "Relena, girls, come out of there, pour water of Heero and Trowa, as well as Quatra, the poor boy, and someone get Wufei back here!" She ordered. Catherine poured ice water onto Trowa, Dorothy onto Quatra, unfortunately, Relena decided to use other methods, involving lips I mean. She kneeled down next to Heero, and I bet you can guess what she did next. Pucker up soldier boy!!  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Heero ran screaming out of the room.  
  
~~~  
  
"Trowa! Don't walk on top of the monkey bars! You're going to-!!!"  
  
"AAAAAAHHHH-!!!!"  
  
WHUMP!  
  
"Fall . . . . . . ."  
  
She sighed. The older students were out for recess as well. Relena giggled and kicked her little feet around as her older brother Zech's tried to keep her still. Heero had just finished his sand castle in the sand box and smiled.  
  
"Mission complete." Duo was currently having a stick duel with Hilde. He was grinning, a bandage stuck on his nose as she waved frantically trying to get him away.  
  
"AH! GET AWAY GET AWAY!!" She shrieked. Dorothy was playing on the slide, pretending she was a great ruler.  
  
"And the mighty queen descended down the stairs and- YIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!" She screamed as she slipped. "Make note, slides are not good stairs." She mumbled from beneath the dust. Wufei had chickens in his hair and was feeding them seeds while Quatra was on a rug with little mobile suit models and drinking a cup of tea. Noin had hidden behind a tree was tape recording Zechs with a grin. Relena squalled loudly while smiling, and her foot kicked forward, slamming into Heero's hard effort made castle. He stared at the loss of his castle, stricken. Then he wailed.  
  
"MISSION FAILED!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" The teacher rubbed her throbbing temples.  
  
"Why me? Ye flippin hairy gods, WHY ME??"  
  
"Sugar, pwacessing." Quatra mumbled, it seemed he had gotten his hands on some sugar as well. He began to laugh maniacally, think episode 21. The horror. He stood up, little plastic hammer in hand and a squirt gun in the other, his grin was pure evilness.  
  
To be continued . . . . .  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything but plot. And myself, buh bye! This was actually based on a cute little chibi picture I found one time. 


	9. Sorry, notice

Please check the bottom of my bio for important message! 


End file.
